Bending the Rules
by SummerLovesPeace
Summary: Sokka and Toph have sex on the Council Table.


"You're still here?" Toph asked the man sitting at the council table. She had come by after her late-night shift ended.

"Toph? What are you doing here?" Sokka jumped, surprised.

"Well, I'm the Chief of police, and this is the council building. Is it not perfectly within my rights and duties to be here? Even if my least favorite councilman is here," Toph teased.

"Oh, you really do know how to make a man feel loved, don't you, Chief Bei Fong?" Sokka laughed.

"Hey, I may be doing my duties, but I'm off my shift. You're to call me… Almighty Toph."

"Sure, okay, Melon Lord," Sokka said as he finished his work and walked towards his best friend.

"Melon Lord?" Toph burst out laughing. "I'd nearly forgotten about that! Oh, that was the most entertaining summer of my life," she added.

"Wasn't it for all of us?" Sokka said as he took her into an embrace. He kissed her cheek. She punched his arm. "Hey, who's watching Lin?" Sokka had grown close to the girl he thought of as a daughter. He was usually the default baby-sitter.

"She's having a sleepover with Kya. I figured I could leave her to be your sister's responsibility for once."

"Good idea. Let's head on to your house," Sokka replied, smiling devilishly.

"No," Toph said suddenly, posture becoming rigid and tense in Sokka's grip. He stepped back.

"Toph, what's"-

The chief then unleashed her metalbending cables as they pinned Sokka's arms to his side and his legs closer together.

"We're staying right here," Toph said devilishly.

"T-toph!" Sokka blushed, a shocked look upon his face.

"Wow, your heart's pumping really fast! Wonder where all that blood is going, hmm," Toph teased. She walked closer to Sokka. "Come on, that table's had worse done on it. Why did you guys ever pass that law against gambling?"

"T-toph! First, I v-voted against that bill," Sokka stammered, "and second, this has gotta count under public indecency laws!" He did not, however, resist as Toph walked them toward the table.

"Are we in public?" Toph asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, this is a public building," Sokka attempted to explain.

"Are the public here? It's 11 PM, Councilman. Even that page has gone home."

"I suppose you're right," Sokka relented.

"Are you kidding? I'm always right," Toph smiled, withdrawing her cables and pushing Sokka lightly onto the table, until they were both on it. She lay her body on top of Sokka's, and moved her face as he attempted to kiss her cheek.

"Not so fast, Councilman." Toph then proceeded to kiss Sokka's jaw line, working her way to his ear. She kissed down his neck and smiled widely as she felt his blood pumping even faster. Toph then sat up and took off her uniform top, leaving her tank top on.

"Toph, you're beautiful," Sokka whispered.

"That's what they tell me," Toph said.

"I, well, uh, sorry, ah"-

"Oh, shut up," she said as she took his shirt to bring him up to kiss her on the lips, hard. As their lips opened and their tongues found each other, Sokka brought his hand to Toph's chest. He groped her and detected her own breath quicken.

Toph undid the ties of Sokka's pants and then took her own off, refusing any help from Sokka. She eased herself onto him, amused at his sharp intake of breath. She rode him agonizingly slow. Sokka tried to put his hands on her hips to make them thrust in sync faster, but she slapped them away.

"Uh-uh," she breathed. Sokka only moaned in reply, half in annoyance, half in pleasure.

She was in control, no matter how much it drove Sokka crazy. After minutes of this, she relented.

"Ok, Councilman, do as you please," she tempted. He thought of switching positions, but he enjoyed Toph on top. He just brought his hands to her hips again and thrust hard and deep, making Toph herself moan. Their movements became faster and more raw and rough. Soon, Sokka exclaimed loudly in ecstasy as he came inside Toph. Feeling him finish made Toph finish as well, as she exclaimed even louder. They were panting as Toph got off Sokka and began to put her clothes back on.

"See, Councilman, it can be fun to bend the rules sometimes."


End file.
